A typical network comprises a plurality of interconnected microprocessor-based devices with specialized (e.g., network) software and/or hardware that facilitates interaction between at least two of the devices on the network. Such interaction can provide for a fast, efficient and cost-effective means to monitor, control and/or exchange information amongst networked devices. In many instances, peripheral devices such as printers, plotters and terminals are coupled to the network or locally to other devices on the network to enhance the usability of information. For example, data can be output to paper as a graph(s), a table(s), a chart(s), and the like. The foregoing benefits associated with a network can be exploited in industrial settings to improve control and monitoring of industrial devices and systems of devices.
A typical industrial device comprises a plurality of modules (e.g., a programmable logic controller, or PLC) such as a control module(s), an interface module(s) and an I/O module(s) utilized in connection with electrical, mechanical, hydraulic and pneumatic systems and processes. Control commonly is achieved via virtual relays, contactors, counters, timers and other means through hardware, software and/or firmware that can be user (e.g., user written, application specific code) configured. I/O provides a mechanism for communication between systems and the environment. For example, an input channel can be employed to receive analog and digital signals through sensors, switches and the like that provide information indicative of state(s) (e.g., on/off) and/or relating to a process(s). An output channel can be employed to convey a next state to an instrument under the control of the controller. Such industrial devices have enabled modem factories to become semi and/or fully automated.
Although conventional networks can be employed in an industrial environment to network industrial devices, typical network architectures are designed for data retrieval and storage and application execution via computers on the network, rather than for industrial device control and monitoring. Thus, in many instances, conventional networks do not provide the flexibility, security, functionality, robustness and/or user friendliness desired in the industrial environment.
In addition, conventional networks typically are structured to be setup and maintained by an IT administrator, wherein the IT administrator establishes accounts, defines groups, configures security, mitigates down time (e.g., monitoring and maintaining memory leaks the can lead to network crashes) and sets up individual computers for network access. The IT administrator commonly defines base functionality via a default setup, wherein users are limited to personalizing colors, themes and icons, and configuration provides coarse delineation, for example, user access merely defined at the division or department level.
Such constraints can be a bottleneck within the industrial environment. For example, an operator such as an electrician, technician or tester can be delayed from commencing and/or completing a task while waiting for the IT administrator to provide suitable privileges, generate accounts and/or troubleshoot problems. Such delays can stall parameter and variable adjustments, postpone process optimization and even shut down production, for example, which can lead to extraneous costs, diminished output and resource consumption. Thus, there is a need to provide more flexibility and tunable interaction with industrial devices interfaced on a network.